The Nightmare/Open Up your Eyes/Ash wakes up to Pikachu and his friends
Here is the scene is when Ash had a nightmare about Pokemon never existed. Then Tempest Shadow shows up singing Open Up your Eyes and then Ash wakes up goes in Team Robot in Pokemon Movie: I Choose You!. (Now we go to the Nightmare scene, Where Ash's Mother opens the door) Delia Ketchum: 'Ash Ketchum, are you still asleep? You'll be late getting to Professor Oak's class! '''Ash Ketchum: '(He wakes up) Yeah, right, (He wakes up Shocked and gets up late panic) Mom, why didn't you wake me up?! (Now we cut to the School, As Ash runs to Professor Oak, who was watering flowers) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Professor Oak! '''Professor Oak: '''Oh, if it isn't Ash. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Am I on time? '''Professor Oak: '''There are four students who came to school late, and you were the latest of them all. (Later, While the students are watching, Ash arrives) '''Verity: '''Ash, your late. '''Ash Ketchum: '''I overslept a little. '''Sorrel: '''Where's your homework? '''Ash Ketchum: '''Aw, I forgot it! '''Verity: '''What were you thinking?! (Then Ash sees a Blurry Pikachu running, as he looks) '''Verity: '''Ash, what is it? '''Ash Ketchum: '''Uh... It's nothing. '''Verity: '''Your weird. (Later, while Agatha talks about the rainbow) '''Agatha: '''The subject of today's class is rainbows. Rainbows are caused by the sun's rays moving through the atmosphere, and when they encounter water vapor, their light is bent and refracted, causing a multicolored arc. Children, have you ever... (Ash looks at Ho-oh, then nods, and sees a airplane, Later While he's watching over the lands and cities) '''Verity: '''How long are you going to stand there? (Then Verity and Sorrel arrives) '''Verity: '''Aren't you sick of that view yet? '''Sorrel: '''What's on your mind? '''Ash Ketchum: '''I was just wondering what's way out there. '''Sorrel: '''Let's see. There are forests and rivers, and mountains and there's the next town, too. '''Ash Ketchum: '''And past that? '''Sorrel: '''More forests and rivers and eventually, you get to the sea. '''Ash Ketchum: '''And past that? '''Verity: '''I'm sure it's more of the same. '''Ash Ketchum: '''The thing is... you never know until you go there, For me... I wanna see what's out there with my own eyes. '''Sorrel: '''On a journey? '''Verity: '''Sounds like fun, You don'y have to worry about school and schedules. '''Sorrel: '''You can see lots of new things in places you never even knew about. '''Ash Ketchum: '''And at night, I can look at the stars and talk things over with friends i'm traveling with, And as long as my buddy's with me, I can go anywhere. '''Sorrel: '''Your buddy? '''Verity: '''What buddy? '''Ash Ketchum: You even have to ask? My buddy's with me all the time! Always... (Then he sees a Blurry Pikachu, then it fades, then he begins to cry) Ash Ketchum: Oh yeah.. Verity: Ash, you're crying. Ash Ketchum: I am? So? Verity: So pull yourself together! Sorrel: What's the matter? (As Ash wipes his tears, he turns around to see Verity and Sorrel have disappeared. Then a unicorn with a broken horn named Tempest Shadow showed up) Tempest Shadow: Aww, a young boy. With no friends and no best friend. (chuckles) You should forget about it. Ash Ketchum: Who are you and why are you saying this? You're a pony... and what happened to your horn? Tempest Shadow: (angrily lets out her magic scaring Ash and making him yelp) I'm nothing like you! I'm more than you'll ever be. (The song begins) :Shadow ::It's time you learned a lesson ::It's time that you understand ::Don't every count on anybody else ::In this or any other land ::I once hoped for friendship ::To find a place among my kind ::But those were the childish wishes ::Of someone who was blind ::Open up your eyes! ::See the world from where I stand! ::Me, among the mighty... ::You caged at my command... ::Open up your eyes! ::Give up your sweet fantasy land! ::It's time to grow up and get wise ::Come, now, little one ::Open up your eyes ::We all start out the same ::With simple naïve trust ::Shielded from the many ways ::That life's not fair or just ::But then there comes a moment ::A simple truth that you must face ::If you depend on others ::You'll never find your place ::And as you take that first step ::Upon a path that's all your own ::You see it all so clearly ::The best way to survive is all alone ::Open up your eyes! ::See the world from where I stand! ::Me, among the mighty... ::You caged at my command... ::Open up your eyes! ::And behold the faded lights! ::It's time to grow up and get wise ::Come, now, little one ::Open up your eyes! ::Open up your eyes! (The song ends) Ash Ketchum: I'm so sorry you felt so alone. Tempest Shadow: I saw the truth. My "friends" abandoned me when times got tough. Looks like I'm not the only one. Face it, Ash Ketchum. Friendship has failed you, too. Ash Ketchum: '''My friends didn't fail me, Emerl and someone else did. '''Tempest Shadow: No, it wasn't Emerl and no one else, it was you and you alone. (Tempest fades away) Ash Ketchum: No, Tempest Shadow, don't go! (Then suddenly, Pikachu's voice echo, and sees a Blurry Pikachu appearing and began to follow it) Ash Ketchum: '''Hey, wait! (As he runs to the city, he then finds a running blurring Pikachu) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Of course! We used to run like this all the time! But... But... I can't remember who you are! You were my very best friend, but... (Then suddenly, the city began to crumble, As He tried to catch a Blurry Pikachu) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Don't go!! (As he falls, then he catches the Blurry Pikachu, Then gold pedals appears, Then Pikachu appears) '''Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! (Ash and Pikachu looked down as they are falling down to their doom. In reality Ash wakes up and breathes terrified) Emerl: Easy, Ash. You were just dreaming. Pikachu: Pika, pi. Pikachu. Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! Emerl! (Hugs them) Pikachu! Emerl! It was all my fault! I'm sorry! I just... I just... Emerl: (in Simba's voice) Hey, it's okay. Gmerl: '''I'm glad you're alright. '''Samurai Jack: We're sorry, we didn't see you run off like this. (Then the eyes of Marshadow fades) Ashi: '''Look, The rainbow wing. (As Verity picks the Rainbow Wing up) '''Verity: '''Look, Ash. Here. (As Verity Gives the Rainbow wing to Ash) '''Ash Ketchum: '''That you very much. '''Verity: '''Do you know how long we've been looking for you?! '''Eddy: Yeah, where have you been? Ash Ketchum: '''Uh... sorry. '''Sonic the Hedgehog: It's okay. Tintin: '''Don't worry about it, it's fine. '''Sunset Shimmer: Yes, what's important is we're all together again. Sorrel: And do you honestly think you're going to win every battle? Sci-Twi: 'Yeah, it doesn't matter we lose. '''Sorrel: '''She's right. It's the times we lose that we truly see what a Trainer's made of, But that's just my opinion. (Then Ash agrees and he picks up Charmeleon's Pokeball) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Charmeleon, I'm sorry. '''Double-D: '(grabs Ash's hand) I think you are being a good sport, Ash. '''Ash Ketchum: (smiles) Thanks, Double-D. Category:Nightmare scenes Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts